Her Smile
by julietwithnoromeo
Summary: Gale Hawthorne met the freshman Madge Undersee. After seeing her smile he became interested in her. Their relationship blooms and nothing can stop them from falling in love. But with the problems with their past relationships and Madge's health, what will happen to this young couple. Story inspired by Korean Movie A Moment to Remember. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is actually inspired by the Korean movie A Moment to Remember. Enjoy**

It's a new semester in Panem High School. Gale being a senior doesn't really care on what is happening to the school. He cannot wait to graduate and go to Capitol College where he got a scholarship for being a varsity player. Gale is the school heartthrob. Every girl in school wants to be his girl but gale couldn't care less. He doesn't see anything special to these girls. He is also not very excited to see the freshmen because there is no way he will have a relationship with a newbie.

On his way to his locker he saw his friend Thom surveying the freshmen. He could tell that some of these new students are still prettified for being in school. And why not? High school is a very big change.

"Found anyone interesting?" Gale asked his friends.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure I'll find soon enough." Thom answered.

"Are you really going to date a freshman, I mean you're a senior."

"Gale, there is nothing wrong with dating a freshman; I don't care about reputation all I care is love."

"I'm not talking about reputation, all I'm saying is, isn't it weird with the age difference, I mean it is not big but they are still like a kid though and you're a man, especially next year we're off to college."

"I don't really get your point and I don't really care. But I will definitely find love this year. I mean I am not like you who is worshipped by all the girls here in school, but I am not going to spend my last year here in school single."

"Whatever man. Come on we'll be late for class."

On their way to class, Thom still talks about his plan for the school year and his main target which is to get a girlfriend. Gale only nods to his friend. While walking, Gale accidentally bumped into a blonde girl. Her things all fell to the ground. Gale helped her in picking her things.

"Sorry."

The girl just stared at Gale looking all confused.

"Uh, are you ok?"

The girl just nod and then left as if nothing happen.

"Well that was weird, she seems so out of it." Thom said.

"I know, I mean I didn't mean to bump into her."

"She's pretty though and I think it is the first time I've seen her here, she's probably a freshman."

"Probably, but did you see the way she looks? She seems so confused, and that is what I'm telling you. Them being just kids."

"Well whatever old man, I think I'm going to look out for Ms. Blondie. I mean she could use a tour guide right."

Gale only rolled his eyes and start heading to his classroom.

After his third class, he headed to the cafeteria since its lunch break. He could hear the noise outside the cafeteria. He sits at his usual table and waits for Thom. While eating his sandwich, he saw the blonde girl that he saw this morning. She's with three people and unlike this morning she seems well and not looking so confused. She noticed her smile. She has a very beautiful smile. Gale tried to look away but it's too late because she caught him. And then she smiled at him. Gale didn't know what to do and just nod at her. She went back to talking to her friends when Thom arrived.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right." Thom looked at the way where Gale was looking and saw the girl they say this morning. "Oh, so you're checking her out? What happened to your words of wisdom this morning?"

"Shut up, I just saw her okay and she seems different from this morning. Look at her she doesn't look so weird anymore."

"Gale I think it's more appropriate to call her beautiful."

"Whatever."

"You know what fine. I'm going to talk to her."

"As if she wanted to talk to you."

"Wanna bet?"

Gale just rolled his eyes. Thom went to the table where the blonde is seating and starts talking to her.

"Hey, I'm Thom, I'm a senior I was thinking would guys want me to help you with anything since you guys are freshmen."

"Hi I'm Delly Cartwright and these are my friends Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Madge Undersee."

_So her name is Madge, nice. But now that I saw her friends I think I'm more interested in Delly, she seems so nice. Gale can have Madge and I think they suit each other. _"Hey Gale, come here."

Gale reluctantly goes to the table.

"Guys this is my friend Gale, Madge I think you remembered him as the guy who bumped into you this morning."

Madge just looked confused. "I don't think so, I don't remember seeing your face this morning."

Thom and Gale just looked at each other.

"Oh Madge you always forget things. Don't worry about her."

"Sorry, it's just I forget things easily."

"Are you sure you're okay?"Katniss asked.

"Yes Katniss I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The six of them talked the rest of lunch. Thom and Delly became close right away. Gale found out that the four of them have been close ever since grade school. Katniss and Peeta became a couple last year. He also found out that Madge is a daughter of a CEO. Even though she is rich she doesn't seems snobby. She is actually very nice. She and Gale got close pretty easily.

"Sorry about forgetting the incident this morning."

"Don't worry about it, I mean you looked really confused this morning it seems your mind is not present. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, it's just sometimes I don't know what's happening like what Delly said I always forget things."

"Well like what Thom said, if you need anything just talk to us."

"Thanks Gale."

"You're welcome Madge."

**That's it my first chapter. What do you guys think? Send me your comments and suggestions so that I could improve my stories. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

After a month, Gale and Madge became inseparable. They always hang-out with Katniss, Peeta, Delly and Thom. Delly and Thom became officially a couple and their friends are happy for them. Delly and Thom keep telling Madge and Gale that they should take their relationship to the next level.

"Delly, Gale and I are fine being just friends okay. I'm happy for you and Thom so just leave it there okay." Madge tell her friend.

"She's right Delly, I enjoy Madge's company and I like it if we are just friends. We are still getting to know more about each other."

"But Gale, you and Madge are the only single in our group."

"So? That's not a problem. Delly just go to Thom and leave me and Madge."

"Fine."

Delly left the two and went to Thom. Delly is worried because she thinks Madge is still afraid to be on a relationship because of what happen last year.

"Sorry about Delly, she always tells me that I should be in a relationship."

"Don't worry, Thom does the same thing. But why does she insist on you having a boyfriend? You never had a boyfriend before?

"I dated once before but it didn't end so well."

"Oh, sorry. Is that the reason why you don't want to date now?"

"No, I mean not all guys are the same, it's just that I want to focus on myself first. How about you Mr. Varsity Heartthrob? Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"I don't know. Probably haven't seen the person I want to be with. I mean the girls at a school are fine but it's just that if I will date someone I'd rather date you."

Madge was shocked at what he said and started to blush.

"Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that you are different from all the girls in school. You're beautiful, smart and kind. Even though you are rich you are not snobby. And I like spending time with you.

Madge blushed even harder.

"Uh..Thanks..I mean you are not so bad yourself. I mean you're not the typical jerk varsity player. You are very genuine and kind. And I also like hanging out with you."

They grew silent but it is a comfortable silent. They stare at each other smiling, and then Thom and Delly. Katniss and Peeta arrived.

"Hey guys, did you hear there is an acquaintance party next week for the freshmen and everyone in school is invited." Peeta said.

"Acquaintance Party? Isn't it a bit too late for that? I mean it has been 1 month since school started." Madge asked.

"That's how we do it here in Panem High? Acquaintance Party always happens 1 month after the school started, so that it will not be too awkward for the freshmen." Thom answered.

"Oh okay."

"So I guess we you guys are coming with us?" Katniss asked.

"Sure, I love acquaintance parties. I love meeting new people." Thom said excitedly.

"Meeting new people or meeting new girls?" Gale asked smiling.

Delly hit Thom in the head and everybody started laughing.

"Shut up Gale. Delly do not listen to him you know I love you. He is just jealous because I have an actual date on the party."

"Wait what date? It's an acquaintance party Thom not Prom" Gale asked.

"Come on Gale even though it is an acquaintance party you're not expecting anyone to go there alone. It will be embarrassing. I am sure Peeta and Katniss will go there together."

"I'll be Gale's date then." Madge answered.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What's wrong I mean we'll be going there as friends and I don't want to go there alone and you can't expect me to be Delly and Thom's or Katniss and Peeta's third wheel."

"You're lucky Gale, Princess is saving you."

"Shut up Thom." Gale said.

"Madge you don't have to go there with me if you just want to save me from Thom's stupidity."

"It's okay Gale, like what I said I don't want to go there alone and I'd rather go with you than anybody else."

"Okay its settle. Now our problem is what we are going to wear." Katniss said.

"Well the parties are always semi-formal. You can just wear a dress." Thom said.

"A dress? I don't own a lot of dress." Katniss groan.

"Don't worry I have lots of dresses at my house. I can lend you if you want. You too Delly."

"Sure, why don't we go to your house now so that we could choose?"

"Okay. Well, see you guys tomorrow." Madge said.

"Okay, pick something pretty." Gale said jokingly.

The three girls went to Madge's house and started picking their dress for the Party.

"So Madge you and Gale are really close." Delly said.

"Yeah, we have so much in common and since you are busy with Thom and Katniss is busy with Peeta we have a lot of time to hang-out."

"Gale is not a bad guy. I actually like him for you." Katniss tell Madge.

"You know that Gale and I are not in a relationship."

"Madge you should forget about what happen last year." Delly said.

"She's right, that jerk Cato is not worthy of your time. If he is the one stopping you from having a relationship with Gale well he is not worth it. He is a jerk and you deserve someone better." Katniss said

"It's just that I am not yet ready. I like what Gale and I have. I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't you want to be with Gale?" katniss asked.

"I want to be with him, but not now, we are still getting to know each other. I mean I love being with him but I still need time to figure out if we could happen. Right now, I like what we have and I want to keep it that way."

* * *

With the boys.

"So you and Madge are really close now." Peeta said.

"Yeah."

"You know Gale I think you and Madge belong together. She is so sweet and you are sometimes very rash. She is the light that you need so you could calm down sometimes." Thom said.

"Madge and I are friends and I think she wants to keep it that way."

"Do you want to keep it that way?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know. I like being around her, but I don't also want to rush things. I like what we have now and it she likes to take it slow I don't mind it."

"I care about Madge and we've been friends since forever. When her relationship didn't end so well last year I promised to myself that I will not let any guy hurt her again. But now seeing how much you care for her, I don't mind you and her being together." Peeta said.

"Trust me, I don't plan on hurting her."

**AN: So 2****nd**** chapter. What do you guys think? I know not a lot happen but next chapter is the party and there's going to be surprise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 3! **

The six of them agreed to meet at Peeta's house so that they could all go together at the party and since it is near the school. Thom and Gale are already there. They are waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Hey guys sorry we are late, I have a hard time convincing Katniss to wear make-up." Delly said while making her way to Thom.

"Thanks Delly for making Katniss even more beautiful but I think with or without make-up she looks amazing." Peeta said.

"Oh shut up Peeta it's embarrassing." Katniss said.

"Why I'm just telling the truth?" Peeta said.

"She's right Katniss, it is one of the duties of a boyfriend to tell their girlfriend how beautiful they are, that's why I'm going to say this." Thom turned to Delly while he gave her a rose. "Delly Cartwright you look so amazing tonight and I am the luckiest man because I have you as my date."

Delly blushed really hard and kissed Thom.

"Okay guys enough with the love talk, you do realize that Madge and I are still here right?"

"Shut up Gale you are just jealous."

"Whatever."

Honestly he is jealous not because of his friends' relationship but because he can't say what he wanted to say and that is how beautiful Madge look tonight. He can't say it because he doesn't anything to be awkward. They all left for the party. The two couples are in front of Gale and Madge.

"Pretty Dress." Gale mentally slapped himself because he can't think of other compliment to say to her.

"Thanks, you look good yourself."

"I'm not really good at these things."

"Really? I thought since you are popular you like going to parties."

"Not really, but I think tonight I will be able to enjoy this party."

"Of course because you got me, Katniss, Peeta and Delly."

"Yeah and because now I have the most beautiful girl in school as my date."

Madge blushed and went silent. Gale suddenly became embarrass. He couldn't believe he just said those things although he doesn't regret it because it's the truth.

They all enjoyed the party. Meeting new people. The six of them even danced. Gale and Madge were talking at their table when they here Katniss shouting at somebody. The run to where she is immediately.

"What the hell is your problem Glimmer?" Katniss asked.

"You are my problem, you don't belong here. You think just because you wear a dress you can now go to these kinds of party. You are still that awkward weird girl just like in middle school." Glimmer said.

"Shut up Glimmer, you are just jealous of Katniss because Peeta chose her. I mean who would blame him, who would want to be with a slut like you." Delly said defending her friend.

"Okay guys stop it, you are making a scene." Madge said stopping her friends from making a bigger commotion.

"Oh look who it is, it's Princess Perfect. You are still following these two? Well you definitely belong in this pathetic group because all of you are losers. Especially you Undersee after being dumped by your boyfriend, who wouldn't blame him, aside from being rich you are nothing, no one would want to be with you. I bet you came here alone"

"Actually she came with me." Gale said walking over to Madge.

"Gale Hawthorne? You're with her? You've got to be kidding me?" Glimmer asked surprise.

"I'm not kidding Madge is my date tonight, any problem with that? And I don't appreciate you saying nasty about my friends especially my date."

Glimmer just stood there shocked, she can't believe that the hottest guy in school is Madge's date. She feels so embarrassed. Suddenly a guy came to the scene.

"Any problem here?" asked the guy.

All seven of them turn to see who the guy is. Glimmer smiled, Thom and Gale just stood there wondering who the guy is while the other four (Katniss, Peeta, Delly and Madge) all looked shocked and angry.

"Cato, what the hell are you doing here?" Peeta asked angrily.

"He came here with me, since he is my boyfriend." Glimmer said while looking at Madge.

Madge looked away, Gale saw this and he remembered the four's reaction when they saw the guy named Cato and how angry Peeta at this guy, he finally understood, this is the guy who hurt Madge. Even though he doesn't know what this guy did to Madge he can already feel himself wanting to punch this guy.

"Well, your girlfriend seems to have a problem with my friends. We all came here to want to have some fun not to fight over some stupid things that happened when you guys were still in middle school." Gale said trying to calm the situation.

"And who are you?" Cato asked.

"Gale Hawthorne, I'm a senior."

"So what if you are Gale Hawthorne and a senior, you still don't have any right to say things to my girlfriend." Cato said.

"Like what I said I didn't like the way your girlfriend treated my friends especially my girlfriend Madge." Gale cannot believe what that he just called Madge his girlfriend. But he did it anyway, he doesn't want Madge to be laughed at by these horrible people, and he also want to see the look on Cato's face when he said that Madge is his girlfriend. Madge and the others just stood there looking shocked.

"So you found my replacement Princess." Cato said to Madge who still looked shocked at what Gale said.

"Stop calling her Princess, and you don't have any right to talk to her anymore." Katniss said.

"Whatever Everdeen, you're not worth my time. I heard you're with Mellark, you belong together, you are all trash. And you Hawthorne, don't talk big on me just because you're a senior. You're going to get bored at her, she will not do the things that you did with your other girls."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked furious at Cato.

"Well, that girl acts as if she is perfect and just always do what her daddy ask. She is just a boring daddy's girl and like what I did you are just going to dumped her like trash."

Gale couldn't handle it anymore and started punching Cato. The two fight, Peeta and Thom tried to stop the two but they are so strong that nobody could stop them from fighting. Then the gym teacher came and stopped the fight. He also ordered the two of them to leave the party.

"I hate you, I can't believe you ruined the party. This is supposed to be the night where I will make fun of Madge Undersee because you pick me." Glimmer whines.

"Shut up. I don't care about your little acquaintance party or your dream to crash Madge." Cato said.

"Why are you so mad? Is it because of her? You can't believe that she found someone."

"Don't you dare say that again." Cato said angrily to Glimmer and then left her.

* * *

Gale was sitting at the bench outside the school. He'll be waiting for his friends so that he could apologize for what he did.

"Hey Gale."

"Madge go back to the party, you are not kicked out, you should go back at Katniss and the others."

"I don't want to go back to the party. I'd rather stay with you."

"Madge you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. By the way thanks for saving us back there, Glimmer is such a bitch."

"Woah, didn't know you could say that."

"Shut up, I have the right to be angry too, you know. But more than that thanks for standing up to me and for saying those things to Cato, I know you hit him to defend me and my friends, which leads to you being kicked out in the party, and for that I apologize."

"Don't worry about it, you guys are my friends, I did what I just have to do. And besides I think being kicked out is actually a good thing because now I could spend some time with you alone."

Madge blushed a little bit. "Thanks, I guess. By the way you shouldn't have told Cato that I am your girlfriend, I am sure a lot of people heard that and it will hurt your reputation."

"What reputation? I don't care what other people are going to say, and besides I don't regret saying it?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Peeta told me about your ex-boyfriend he told me that he hurt you. After hearing that, all I can think about is how I want to punch that guy, I mean seriously, who would someone like you? Why did he dump you anyway? Please don't tell me because he dumped for that girl Glimmer, because seriously that would be the craziest thing he will do."

"Well, he didn't necessarily dump me because he fell in love with Glimmer, it's because I said NO."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to do things that are more than just kissing and I said no."

"He dumped you just because you said no. he really is a bastard. You don't deserve him Madge. You're better without him."

"Thanks, Gale. Again back to the topic, why did you say that you didn't regret telling him that I am your girlfriend?"

"Well like what I said I want to protect you from being hurt by that guy again. I thought the reason for that is because you are my friend, and then a while ago when he was saying those things to you and I found out that he was your boyfriend, the urge to hurt him became higher. I think the reason for that is because I like you more than a friend. I am jealous that you had a relationship with that guy."

"So you're saying that you like me?"

"Yes, but I don't want to pressure you. If you want to stay friends it's okay."

"Gale, I like you too, and after what you did I think I will be crazy to say no to your confession."

"Well I guess I should do what Thom said a while ago. Madge Undersee you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met, and I will hurt any guy who will make you cry. And by the way I am the luckiest guy to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"Thank you, and Gale Hawthorne, you are the most handsome and strongest man I've ever met. I am very lucky to have you as my knight and shining armor."

And then they kissed.

**AN: So that's chapter 3. It's a bit longer than the previous chapters. Tell me what you guys think. I would love to hear your comments. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

After Gale and Madge confessed their feelings for one another, Madge asked Gale if he want to go to her house to meet her parents.

"Madge are you sure you want me to meet your parents?"

"Gale, don't be nervous it's not like you're going to ask my hand for marriage, it's just dinner."

"I mean it's your dad, I know his a CEO; I mean he might not like me for you."

"Oh come on Gale, my dad is not that bad."

"I'm not saying he's bad, I'm just nervous."

"Okay wait I need to process this, you, Gale Hawthorne are nervous."

"Well, he is your dad, I wouldn't be nervous if he is somebody else's dad."

"I told you he's not bad, don't let the title distract you."

"Well, I'm just nervous because I am not a son of any company president."

"Trust me, the last thing my dad would want to know is that I'm dating a jerk son of some company president."

Madge and Gale have been walking for a while now when he noticed something.

"Madge, how far is your house. We've been walking for hours now, you told me that it's not that far from school."

"Well, to be honest with you, I think we lost our way a few times, but don't worry I'm sure that we're going to the right path now."

"Are you serious? You lost your way to your own house? Did you just move?"

"No, we live in our house ever since I was born. I am just not that good with directions."

"Are you sure you're okay? If you want we could rest first."

"No, I'm fine."

"If you're still thinking about Cato…."

"Gale, I told you I'm fine. I don't want to talk about Cato okay."

After several more minutes, Madge and Gale finally reached Madge's house. Gale how surprised on how big it is. It's thrice the size of his own house.

"Wow."

"I know it's really big but it was given by my grandparents, my mother just fixed some things. It's actually very to clean, and it has only six people living in it."

"Only six? How about the helpers?"

"The other three are the helpers. I'm an only child."

"Really? Wow, isn't that kind of lonely, I mean I have two brothers and one sister."

"Yeah it's really lonely, but I'm fine I have Katniss, Peeta and Delly, and now I have Thom and you."

"And that is all the company you need."

"You bet."

When they enter the house they saw her dad sitting in the living room with her mom. Her parents smiled when they saw Madge.

"Hey Peachy."

"Dad, I told stop calling me that." Madge said even though she's smiling.

"You know that I could never stop calling you that."

"Whatever. By the way dad this is Gale Hawthorne, my boyfriend."

Gale is still grinning inside when he heard Madge's nickname but became surprised when he called him her boyfriend especially in front of her parents.

"Good evening sir."

"Good evening Gale, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine sir."

"Madge is smiling because of Gale's formality. "Gale, this is my mom."

"Good evening ma'am."

"Good evening to you to Gale."

"Dad, Gale will join us for dinner, is it okay?"

"Of course Peachy. But can you wait here first I need to call the office."

"Fine Dad."

"Okay, I'll just tell Linda that we have a guest tonight."

"Thanks mom."

"So Peachy huh?"

"Shut up Gale, it was my nickname since I was five."

"But why Peachy?"

"Well, it's because I bruise easily like a peach, so my dad start calling me Peachy."

"I think it's cute."

"Shut up, Mr. Formality."

"I'm just trying to be polite."

"Whatever."

During dinner, Gale surprisingly didn't get nervous. Madge is right, her father is nice man and her mother is a lovely woman. They didn't mind that Gale form a middle class family. Gale could see that all they want is to see Madge happy. They are not like those rich parents who command their children. They let Madge do whatever she wants. And they raised Madge so well, because she grew up us fine young woman. When they are talking in the living room, Madge's father asks Gale to talk to him privately.

"Is there a problem sir? Are you not okay with me dating your daughter?"

"Slow down son, I am against your relationship with Madge. I see that she's happy with you. As her father all I want is for her to be happy."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought since I am not as rich as you, you don't like me for your daughter."

"The only person I wouldn't want to be with my daughter is someone who will make her cry. You make her happy and that's what is important to me."

"Thank you sir."

"You know, it's been a while since I saw her that happy. When she was about to start high school she wasn't as radiant as before, but as time goes by, I can see that her light is coming back, and I'm assuming it's because of you."

"It's not just me sir, we have other friends that make her happy."

"I'm just glad that she found someone that she could be happy with. I though after her relationship with that boy Cato, she will never fall in love again."

"Wow."

"What's wrong Gale?"

"Nothing sir, it's just that I'm surprised you want your daughter to be in a relationship, I mean most fathers are ready to break the neck of any guy who wants to be near their daughter."

"Like what I said, I want my daughter to be happy, if she is happy because she is with someone, then I will support her. I know Madge she will not make the wrong decision. I'm sure she made the right decision choosing you. I can see that you're different form that Cato."

"I assure you sir that I am nothing like that guy, I will never hurt Madge. I am not just saying this. I promise you that I will never hurt her or let anyone hurt her especially Cato."

"That's all I want to here. Okay let's go back; my daughter might think that I am bullying you."

When they went back, Gale saw Madge playing the piano. Just like Madge, her music is delicate and beautiful. When Madge saw Gale, she smiled and went to him.

"Okay Madge I'm going to my room, my meeting for tomorrow is early. Good night."

"Good night dad."

"Good night sir and thanks for your hospitality."

"You're welcome anytime Gale."

"Where's your mom?"

"She went to their room, she's not feeling well."

"Is she sick?"

"Just mild migraine. But don't worry she'll be fine. How about you are you okay?"

"I'm good, why?"

"I just thought my dad said something to you."

"He did, but it's not something bad, you're right he's a good man and he really loves you."

"I know."

"Madge thanks for introducing me to your parents. I'm nervous because I just confessed to you hours ago and now I've met your parents."

"Don't worry about it. I promised my dad that if ever I had a new boyfriend I should introduce him immediately. He wants to see if I'm with a good man."

"And are you with good man right now?"

"I sure am."

"So I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN: Okay I know it's a fluff but I want to introduce Madge's parents, probably in the succeeding chapters Madge will meet Gale's family. (I just love Posy). So what do you guys think? Don't worry the drama will be on the later chapters. Let the amazing couple be happy first. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I have a lot of things to do in school. So many books to read for my Literature and Stylistics. And also I'm still thinking how I will start my Hunger Games thesis. BTW thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it so much. All the praise, comments and suggestions means a lot to me. Thanks. Here it is chapter 5.**

Peeta, Delly and Katniss aren't still over the fact that Glimmer and Cato ruined the night that was supposed to be happy. They hoped that Madge is okay. She didn't come back when she run after Gale. They all thought that Madge is too depressed to go back and even to go to school.

"Do you think she's not gonna come to school because of what happened last night?" Delly asked. They are in the school's gate waiting for Madge.

"I honestly don't know, Cato is Madge's first boyfriend. She might still be upset because of what he did." Peeta said obviously worried that Madge is still not yet in school.

"That damn Cato and that bitch Glimmer, do they really have to ruin our lives. I don't care what they say about me but I don't like it when they something nasty to Madge. She is too good to be insulted by those people." Katniss said still angry about what happen last night.

"Come on guys, don't worry, I bet Gale and Madge did something last night to forget what happen in the party, and besides it's still early, why are you so worried that Madge is still not here? Gale's not yet here either." Thom said.

"But Madge has never been late before, she's always the first one to arrive and Gale never actually came early to school. It will actually be a miracle if he comes at school this early." Delly said.

"Well I think I'm seeing a miracle because that's Hawthorne over there and he's with Madge and….wait are they holding hands?" Katniss asked confused.

The four looked at the direction of Gale and Madge, and they are shocked at what they're seeing. Gale and Madge are holding hands while walking and they are laughing and talking. They are so engrossed with each other they didn't notice that four of their friends saw them.

"Madge!" Delly called her.

"Oh hey guys, didn't see you there." Madge said blushing. She let go of Gale's hand even though she knows it's too late because the four saw that they were holding hands.

"Well how can you see us, you're too busy with each other?" Thom said with a teasing tone.

"So what did we miss? What did the two of you did when you left the party?" Peeta asked.

"Are we really talking about this in front of the school right now? Can't you guys wait later? We'll be late for class." Gale said trying to evade Peeta's question.

"Oh I cannot wait till later, I bet something definitely happen when guys left the party, I mean Gale? You, talking about being late for class? Are you sick?" Thom said dramatically obviously trying to annoy Gale.

"Whatever. Come on Thom."

"Okay see you guys later at lunch."

The four freshmen waved their goodbye. The three looking at Madge with teasing eyes.

"Come on guys, we'll be late." Madge said

"Okay but you are so gonna tell us what happened last night." Delly said.

It's time for lunch and since Madge and Gale cannot escape the interrogation of their friends they finally said what happened when they left the party. They told them about Gale meeting Madge's parents and how they suddenly became a couple.

"I mean, I like Gale so I guess there's nothing wrong if we start dating."

"You're right and you deserve to be happy, and Gale makes you happy, so we all support your relationship." Katniss said.

"But Gale, remember even though we're friends, if you hurt Madge, I will not hesitate on hurting you too. Madge is like a sister to me. And I bet you don't want to experience the wrath of Katniss Everdeen and Delly Cartwright." Peeta said.

Katniss and Delly nod at the same time.

"I promise you guys I won't hurt Madge. I will not forgive myself if I do that."

"Good. I just want to make it clear." Peeta said.

"I understand. But why is it that you are so overprotective of Madge? I mean I don't mind, but when Delly and Thom started dating you didn't warned Thom, and Thom cause more trouble than I do."

"That's because Delly's wrath is worse than mine. I'm actually worried what she'll do if Thom messed up." Peeta said teasing Delly.

"Oh shut up or do you want to feel the wrath of Delly Cartwright?" Delly said seriously even though there's a hint of joke in her tone.

The six of them enjoyed their lunch. They all forget what happened at the party last night. They didn't even mention Cato and Glimmer. The rest of their day went smoothly. Katniss, Peeta, Delly and Thom already went home. Gale and Madge stayed because Madge still wants to spend some time in the library.

"Okay let's go." Madge said.

"You sure you're done?"

"Yeah. Sorry I made you wait. You could've gone home with Thom."

"Seriously Madge, are you telling me that after our big announcement as a couple you want me to go home with Thom. There is no way I'm going to let my girlfriend went home alone."

"Thank you Mr. Hawthorne, you really are gentleman."

"You're always welcome Miss Undersee."

"Uh..Madge?"

"Yes?"

"Since it's still early, do you want to go to my house just for a little bit?"

"What?"

"I mean, my mom wanted to meet you."

"She already knows?"

"Well, she said last night I looked like I won the lottery because I'm so happy so I told her about us."

"Uhm…sure. I want to meet your family. I mean you met mine, it's only fair for me to meet yours."

Just like when they went to school, they are holding hands while walking. Talking happily. And just like this morning they didn't notice the people watching the happy couple. They didn't see the angry look on Cato's face while watching the two exit the school.

**So what do guys think? Next chapter Madge will meet the Hawthorne family. And Cato... what will he do? **


	6. Chapter 6

Madge and Gale are walking happily, they are going to Gale's house so that Madge could meet Gale's family. She is so excited to meet Gale's siblings, being an only child, she doesn't know how fun it is to play with your brothers and sisters.

"I'm sure Posy will love you?"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, she's the family's only girl, she's also the youngest. Having three rowdy brothers isn't actually a fun thing for a four year old."

"I bet you three are always making fun of her."

"We are. But we also do the overprotective brothers mode."

"Why do you need to be overprotective, Posy is four, it's not like someone is courting her."

"Well our generation is fast-moving, there might be a boy who hurt Posy's feelings."

"Like what I said Posy is four, how will a boy hurt her feelings? By stealing her crayons?"

"I'm just being protective okay."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Cato, would you like to go to the mall with me. I like to buy a new dress." Glimmer said.

"I'm not in the mood to go anywhere."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't care. If you like to go to the mall go there by yourself."

"Cato what's up with you? You've been in a mad mood since last night. I understand that you're upset about what happen last night. But what I can't understand is that when you fetch to school you're still in a bad mood. What happened while you are waiting for me?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Wait. Don't tell me you saw Gale Hawthorne again. Can you move on already? Don't worry he may have punch you a couple of times during your fight but you are still hotter than him. So come with me to the mall so that you won't be upset anymore."

"Actually I think you should just leave me alone. I can't stand your whining. You've been annoying me since last night."

"I can't believe you're saying that. I'm your girlfriend."

"And you know I still can't believe I made the mistake of choosing you over Madge."

"How dare you! So you're mad because Madge found someone new. I can't believe you."

* * *

"Ma, I'm home." Gale said.

"Gale, you're home." Posy said.

"Yeah, by the way kiddo I want you to meet someone."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Posy this is Madge, she is my girlfriend."

"Hey Posy I'm Madge. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Madge, wow you're so pretty you're like an angel. And your hair is so pretty."

"Thank you. You're pretty too."

"Who do we have here?" Rory said, he is with Vick.

"Rory, Vick this is Madge my girlfriend."

"Hi nice to meet the two of you."

"Hi, I'm Rory, you're a new face. I've never seen you before. I've been to Gale's school before and I'm pretty sure I've never seen someone as beautiful as you."

"Well I'm just a freshman and thank you for the compliment."

"Woah, that's new. Gale you're dating someone younger than you? I thought you only have eyes for older women." Rory said teasing Gale.

"Shut up Rory, you're just jealous because Gale have a girlfriend and the girl that you like doesn't even notice you. By the way I'm Vick, the smartest of the Hawthorne clan."

"Shut up Vick." Gale and Rory said in unison.

"Hi I'm Madge."

"Okay before I forget who is Rory's crush." Gale asked Vick.

"Well she's in his class. She is really pretty. She's as pretty as Madge. Her name in Primrose Everdeen."

"Everdeen? That sounds familiar." Gale said.

"Of course it's familiar, Katniss' last name is Everdeen, Primrose is Katniss' younger sister. I know her." Madge said.

"Really you know her? Can you please help me? I really like her. She's really pretty and smart. She's also very nice." Rory said.

"Well I can help you be friends with her. But I don't know if you could go further than that. I mean you guys are only twelve. Besides, her sister is really protective of her. She could really kick your ass." Madge said.

"Well I think I'm okay with being friends first."Rory said.

"I'm glad that you are Gale's girlfriend. The other girls Gale brought here is not as nice as you. You really are an angel" Posy said.

"Well, thanks. How about you Posy, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm only four and all the boys in my class are always stealing my crayons. I want a prince charming. All the boys in my class are like my brothers, they are loud."

The four started laughing. Hazelle heard the commotion and saw Madge.

"Let me guess, you're Madge Undersee, the girl who made my son so happy."

"Hello Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Please, call me Hazelle. I feel old when you call me Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Okay, Hazelle."

"It seems my entire family likes you. I'm glad."

"Well they are all very nice."

"Well Madge is my favorite Gale's girlfriend." Posy said.

"Right." Rory and Vick said in unison.

"Good, because there is no way I'm gonna let this one go." Gale said grabbing Madge.

"Well that settles it. Madge is now part of the family. So Madge, you'll join us for dinner." Hazelle said.

"There is no way I'll decline your offer. Thank you."

Madge had a lot of fun with the Hawthorne family. She could see how much they love each other. They are always teasing each other but she could see how much they care. Since Gale's father's death, he has been the pillar of support of the family.

"Thanks I had fun. I love your family."

"Well they love you too. And I'm glad you had fun."

"So see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Marvel went to see his best friend Cato. He can't stand the whining of his sister Glimmer.

"Glimmer told me what you said to her."

"Are you going to punch me for hurting your sister?"

"My sister could really be a pain sometimes, but she's still my sister. But since you're my best friend I want to hear your side too. Are you really still upset about Madge?"

"I know what I did to Madge was unforgivable. I dumped her just because she doesn't want to do it with me. I mean I was young any you guys were doing it with your girlfriends, and you're teasing me because Madge and I haven't done it. Because I don't want to hurt my pride I forced her and when she said no, I dumped her. I'm such a jerk."

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but now she's with someone else. And I could see that she's really happy with him. I'm mad, not at Madge or Gale or Glimmer. I'm mad at myself for being so stupid. For choosing someone else, for thinking about my pride rather than thinking about her feelings."

"Well even though you still have feelings for her you cannot go near her again. Her friends and her father won't allow it. And I bet her boyfriend won't let you even look at her. I heard from Glimmer that he is quite a fighter. There is no way for you to get Madge again."

"We'll see."

**So Cato still have feelings for Madge. I know he's a bit soft but the story needs more drama..haha..And I might also add another familiar character to add more drama. Probably one of gale's ex-girlfriends. So what do you guys think? Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back. Still busy with homework, but don't worry I still manage to make time for making my stories. By the way have you guys read **_**Thirteen Reasons Why**_** by Jay Asher? It is so good. I couldn't stop reading it even in class. I manage to finish the book in two days. Anyways back to my story, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it so much. For the future chapters I might use some lines from some TV shows or movies (because let's be honest, lines from TV and movies add much more drama. ;) ) So here's chapter seven.**

It is Saturday, Madge is very happy with what is happening to her life. She and Gale are totally in love, they even planned to have a date later that night and she is so excited, this will be their first official date as a couple. Her parents are very happy that Madge is finally with a guy that makes her happy. But her mother is worried about Madge, not because of her relationship but because of the way she act sometimes.

"Madge, are you okay?"

"Yes Mom, Why?"

"It's the fourth time you take a bath today, I know you have a date with Gale but you don't need to take a bath every two hours."

"But mom, this is the first time I take a bath today, I'm planning to take one again before my date with Gale."

"No honey, it's your fourth."

"Really? But I don't remember taking a bath four times."

"Honey, are you sure you're okay? You've been being forgetful. Last week, Rose told me that you kept asking where is your book but she remembered you putting it in your bag and when you found the book you asked if she was the one who put it there."

"Mom, there are just a lot of things at school, I sometimes forget things."

"Honey, I think it's better if you go to a doctor, to have a check-up, just to make sure."

"Okay, I'll try to go next week."

Katniss and Delly are in Madge's house to help her prepare for her date with Gale. But Madge couldn't concentrate because of what her mom told her.

"Madge are you okay? You've been very quiet." Katniss asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just that…well…Am I really that forgetful?"

"Well not so much. I mean I think it's because you study too hard." Delly said.

"Yeah, but have you ever get lost going to your own house before or have you forget that you already took a bath?"

"Well, I've never lost my way when I go to my house. But sometimes if I'm too busy I sometimes forget that I already take a bath." Delly said.

"Do you think it's weird if I get lost going to my own house?"

"Well yes, but maybe the reason why you get lost is because you have a lot on your mind." Katniss said.

"I think you're right."

"Okay stop being so depressed. You have to be excited, it's your first official date with Gale or did you already forget." Delly said teasing Madge.

"Whatever. But thanks guys. Okay I'll just look for more clothes in my dresser."

"Okay." Katniss and Delly said in unison. They didn't admit it but they are starting to worry about Madge. She has been forgetting a lot lately. They don't know what is happening to her but they are sure that every day it is getting worse.

* * *

Gale is helping Thom in his father's shop. He has been working there ever since his father died. Even though he earned a little, it still helps his family together with the salary his mom get in working at a boutique store.

"So are you excited with your very first official date with Princess Madge Undersee."

"Shut up Thom."

"Oh come on. I'm just happy okay. You've never been this serious with a girl since you know."

"I thought we agreed that we will never mention about this _thing_."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to mention it. By the way I heard that _she's_ back. I know you don't want Madge to involve in this but I think you should give her a head's up. You know what that girl could do."

"I know she'll be back someday but I never thought she'll be back so soon."

"Madge is really sweet I know you'll protect her, but you know there is no impossible with that girl. Once she found out that you're serious with Madge, she'll ruin your relationship and we both know that the one she'll hut the most is Madge."

"I hate this."

"I know you do. But don't worry you know I'll protect you and Madge, and expect that Delly, Katniss and Peeta will do the same."

"Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome. Sorry if I mention this to you. I know you shouldn't be worrying anything I mean you should focus on your date with Madge." Thom really meant what he said about protecting Madge and Gale. He treats Gale as his own brother. He doesn't want Gale and Madge to get hurt especially if it is because of that girl.

* * *

"Hey, I'm so glad you're back. This town has been very boring because you're gone."

"Oh Johanna, you're just saying that because you miss your partner in crime."

"Well, true, it's more fun if we cause trouble together."

"Well don't worry because I'm back and we could have lots of fun. By the way, any news about _him?_"

"I heard his head over heels with freshman in his school. I heard that they are really in love. He even punched the ex-boyfriend of his girlfriend."

"Oh really. I can't believe he moved on that fast. And the fact he's in love with another girl is sickening."

"So what are you gonna do about it Clove."

**Okay I know I made Johanna a sidekick villain, but I can't think of anybody else. This chapter has a lot of twist and drama. So what do you guys think? By the way next chapter will be the date. Is it going to be the best or worst date of our favorite couple? And what happened to Cato? Tell me your thoughts. Thanks. **

**By the way read my other work **_**Gadge love stories. **_**You could also request some songs you want me to use. Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I know it's been a while since I've updated but I really have a lot of things to do in school. You know college life. But anyway, thanks for still reading my story. I really appreciate it. So here it is the date of my favorite couple.**

Gale is really excited with his date with Madge. He is going to bring her to a really fancy restaurant. He's really thankful that he saved some money from his salary from his job at Thom's. He save money just in case of emergency. Madge said she doesn't want anything fancy, but Gale wants this date to be special, this is their first date and he wants it to be memorable. He is on his way to his house to change. He'll just wear the same clothes he wore during the acquaintance party. When he entered he saw the worried face of his mother.

"Ma what's wrong?"

"Oh hello Gale. Remember Mrs. Simmons?"

"Yeah, we ask her last month if she could lend us some money because we need it when Vick was hospitalized. Why?"

"Well, she's asking if we could pay her now, I know she said we could pay her once we could but her daughter was hospitalized and she needs money for the surgery. I still haven't received my salary, that's why I'm thinking how I could pay her. She is really nice and I want to pay our debt to her, she was the only one who helped us when we are in need."

"Oh." Gale knows Mrs. Simmons, he knows that she is not that rich but she is willing to help anyone. She didn't have any second thoughts when they ask her if she could help them financially. Gale really wants to help his mother and the only way to do that is to give her his savings.

"Ma, just wait here."

"Here, I hope this is enough to pay our debt to Mrs. Simmons."

"But isn't this your savings. I know you are planning to use this with your date with Madge."

"Ma, this is our savings. This is more important. Don't worry about my date with Madge, I will just find a way."

"I don't want to ruin your date tonight Gale."

"Ma, I told you, I'll find a way, I promise I won't cancel our date. You know us Hawthorne men; we could solve any problems especially when it comes to wooing a woman."

"You really are like your father. I'm so happy to have you as my son."

"Thanks Ma, now give that to Mrs. Simmons. And while you're gone, your genius and romantic son will find a way to solve his date dilemma."

"Okay."

Gale is really having a hard time thinking what to do, now that a date in the restaurant is out of the question. He wants to make this date special, but he can't form an idea and he will also not cancel this date. And then Gale remembers the park where he used to play when he was little. It is already dark outside so he knows that no one is there. It became his refugee when his dad died. That place meant a lot to him. Then to make the date more special, he cooked. He knows that Madge will be surprise on how good of a cook he is. He went to the park and arranged everything and then he went to Madge's house.

When he saw Madge, he was speechless. Madge is wearing a really beautiful pink dress that is made of silk. Gale is starting to worry it might get dirty because they'll be sitting in grass but he doesn't want Madge to be disappointed because he knows she chose this dress very carefully.

"So are you ready?" Gale said.

"Well, it depends, are _you_ ready?"

"Well be prepared for the best date of your life."

"You are really confident, huh, Hawthorne."

"You know me." But in reality, Gale is really nervous because he doesn't want to disappoint Madge.

"Well, lead the way."

Madge is starting to get confused. The way that their taking is not the way to any restaurant. She knows she lost her ways sometimes but this time she is sure that the way they are taking is to the Hawthorne house.

"Are you trying to get even with me because I got us lost on our way to my house?"

"No, just trust me okay."

Then they reach the park. It is just a simple park with a playground. But it is huge, during the Sundays a lot of families go here to just eat and relax. But now, no one is there.

"The Park?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I knew it was a bad idea."

"No don't apologize I'm not mad, but Gale you could've told me, I mean I think I'm a bit overdressed." Madge said smiling.

"Well you look really good and don't worry no one will notice that you are overdressed."

They made their way to their spot. Gale put out all the food and candles. When Madge saw the candles she started laughing.

"What?"

"It's just that..are you planning to have some sort of candlelight dinner while we are sitting in grass."

"Yeah..anything wrong with that?"

"Gale we are outside. If someone sees us with those candles they might think we are doing some rituals. And it is not so dark with the moon and the stars."

"Okay. No candles."

"Thank you. By the way did your mom cook all this? Isn't she busy?"

"I'm the one who cooked all this?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Gale said proudly.

While they are eating they started talking. Gale told Madge the reason why he had to bring her in the park instead in a restaurant. He also told Madge why the park is his special place.

"You know you are the first girl I bring here."

"Really? Not even Posy."

"Well I brought the kids here but you are different."

"Okay. Thank you for bringing me here and I'm glad that you didn't bring me into a fancy restaurant. I'd rather be here alone with you than to be in a place full of people."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks Gale, you I really had fun. I know we just ate and talked but I'm happy that you brought me to your special place."

**Okay I know this is just a fluff chapter. But I can't help it. By the way, next chapter will be Madge's check-up. We will find out what really is happening to her. And who could be our mystery doctor? Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry guys for the late update, been busy with school. College life is really tough but fun. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. I am still thinking if I will make this a happy ending or a sad ending (that's my first plan) but I'm having second thought. (BTW don't worry the end is not near yet) So here it is the latest chapter. Please tell me what you guys think.**

Madge is waiting at the Doctor's office. This doctor is recommended by her mother's friend. She said that he is really good. Madge also found out that he is not just good but also popular. He seems to be good-looking and the way all the nurses in the hospital try to put make-up every five minutes just to impress this doctor made Madge believe the rumors. But she doesn't care if this doctor is good looking because she already has Gale.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Undersee." The doctor said while entering the office.

Madge turned around to look at the doctor and boy the rumors are so true. The doctor is so good looking she stared to him long enough for him to notice.

"Do you find me distracting?" the doctor said with a smirk.

"Sorry. I'm just shocked that you are quite young to be a doctor, and now I know why you are popular."

"Please not you too. I'm sorry but I'm married to my one true love. And by the way I'm not only popular because of my looks I'm also a good doctor you know."

"Sorry. Don't worry I'm also taken and there is no way I'm leaving him to run away with my doctor."

"Funny. Oh by the way please call me Finnick, I don't want to be called Doctor Odair or Dr. Finnick, it sounds weird, makes me feel really old."

"Okay Finnick. So what now?"

"Well I saw your records and it seems that you don't have any illnesses before but I want to run some tests. Also, when you told me about your condition I have some assumptions but I want to make sure that my assumptions are correct. So I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"You told me that you lost way to your own house. Does this happen often?"

"Well recently I've been having a hard time going home I always lose my way. It's weird because that never happen before."

"Have you been forgetting things lately?"

"Yes, I always forget where I put my things and my mom told me that I forgot that I took a bath already."

"Okay. Are you suffering from any form of stress?"

"Not really, well last year I dated this guy and he dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him then I met his girlfriend in a party, she was my classmate and she started saying mean things about me and my friends."

"Probably some emotional stress. Okay Madge I want you to come back next week. But before you go we'll run some tests."

"Okay."

* * *

"Madge, I heard from Delly that you went to the doctor last Sunday is everything okay?" Gale asked obviously worried about Madge's health. They are in the cafeteria waiting for their friends.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some check-up. Don't worry about it."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well, I still need to come back next week to find out the results of the tests."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Gale I'm fine." Peeta, Katniss, Delly and Thom arrived at their table. "Delly I told you not to tell Gale about my check-up now look at him, he's worried."

"Madge I just told Gale because he is your boyfriend. And I'm sorry okay. By the way how was your check-up?" Delly said.

"I still need to go back next week to find out the results."

"Ooohh. That means more time with Dr. Handsome." Delly said with a wink.

"Delly you really stop investigating about me."

"Oh please Madge. Every girl in Panem wants to get sick just to see Finnick Odair."

"Who's Finnick Odair? Is he your doctor?"

"Yes he is, my mom's friend recommended him."

"So is he really that good looking?" Peeta asked trying to tease Madge.

Madge blushed. "He's fine."

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" Gale asked obviously annoyed.

"I am not blushing."

"You are." All five of them said.

"Okay he's really good looking but don't worry Gale Finnick's married."

"Finnick huh. Not Dr. Finnick or Dr. Odair?" Thom asked teasing Madge.

"Oh guys shut up please. He told me to call hime Finnick because he feels old when he is called Dr."

"Why did you know he's married? Did you researched about him?" Thom asked smirking.

"He told me that himself when he saw me…"

"Saw you what?"

"Staring at him." Madge said in almost a whisper and she started blushing. Everyone in the group started laughing and Madge blushed even harder.

"Can you stop harassing me?"

"Can you stop being so adorable when you are embarrassed." Gale said then kissing her head.

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too."

* * *

Madge went back to the doctor's office to find out the results of her tests.

"Okay Madge I need to ask you some questions and I'll be recording it for future references."

"More questions? I thought I'll have my results today."

"Yes but I need to be sure. Sorry"

"Okay."

"What's the date today? Do you know?"

"I always lose track of the date."

"Any siblings?"

"None."

"How old is your father?"

"48. No wait I think it's 47. I'm bad with numbers."

"Give me his birthday."

Madge couldn't answer the question because she couldn't remember her father's birthday.

"What color is the light for the walk signal?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Madge just answer the question."

"What was the question?" Madge asked.

"What do you call your mother's sister?"

"What's 18 plus 19?"

"Madge I need you to come back next week."

"Again?"

"Madge we need to be sure."

"Okay."

* * *

"So what did the doctor said?" Gale asked. He is on her house helping her with her project.

"I need to come back next week." Madge is busy gluing some pictures in her project.

"Again? Are you sure he's not just saying so that he could see you every week?"

"Gale I told you already he's married." Madge walks out of the room to look for some glue. Gale noticed that she kept looking for things even though she is just using them a while ago.

"I can't find the glue." She checked her project and saw that the pictures are already glued. "Hey were you the one who glued this. I've been looking for the glue for hours and you're the one hiding them."

"No Madge you're the one who glued them." Gale is starting to worry. Madge forgetfulness is getting worst. He wants to find out what really is happening.

* * *

"Hey Finnick."

"Hey Madge." Finnick is not in his usual happy mood. He is serious and seems really sad.

"So what's up?"

"Madge I don't know how to tell you this."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Madge with all the tests that you've been through and all the symptoms. Madge you have…"

"I have what?"

"Alzheimer's Disease."

**So what you think. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to kattomas and Osas1234 for reviewing the previous chapter. **

"Alzheimer's? That is impossible. I am too young to have that. You must have made a mistake."

"No Madge, we've done so many tests but the results are the same. You have a rare case of Alzheimer's. It is hereditary, you must have inherited it."

"I can't believe this."

"If you want you could ask for second opinion, but I am afraid they will just say the same."

"Can we do something about it?"

"Well I'm going to give you some medicines, it will help slow down your forgetfulness."

"But it won't cure it."

"I'm sorry Madge."

"No it's fine."

"If you needed anything else just come by my office."

"Thanks Finnick I appreciate it."

Madge doesn't know what she will do. She doesn't want to tell her family and friends because she doesn't want to be a burden to them. And Gale, she doesn't know how they will be able to continue their relationship, she will just make it hard for him. She doesn't want him taking care of her he already has a lot on his plate.

* * *

At school the next day, Madge is still stressed about what Finnick said about her condition. She doesn't want her friends to worry so she pretended that she is okay. She is sad because she doesn't want to forget everything. All her memories meant a lot to her. While picking her things on her locker, she didn't notice that Clove and Johanna approached her.

"So you are Gale's new girl." Clove said.

"I'm sorry but do I know you two."

"No, but you should know who we are. I'm Clove and this is Johanna, we are sophomores."

"I'm Madge Undersee, I'm a freshman."

"Don't worry we know you are. Gale's new girl toy."

"I'm sorry?" Madge asked confused.

"Please, you really think Gale is serious with you. Gale has never been serious with a girl ever since he ended things with my sister." Clove said.

"I don't understand, I don't know you two and certainly I don't have any idea who your sister is."

"My sister is Enobaria, she is older that Gale and he is head over heels with her. But ever since they broke up Gale has never been serious with a girl. And seeing how naïve you are, I'm sure he is just playing with you."

"Or he could just testing you if his preferences changed. I mean look at her Clove, she is the exact opposite of Enobaria. Blonde, pale skin, younger than him and obviously naïve." Johanna said while smirking at Madge.

"I'm sorry but I don't appreciate you two harassing me, I already have a lot on my mind and I am not interested in some stupid girl fight."

"Harassing? We're not harassing you, we are just helping you open your eyes. We don't want to see your heart het broken by one Gale Hawthorne." Johanna said.

"What is going on here?" Gale asked obviously pissed because he saw that Clove is starting to harass Madge. This is what he and Thom are worried about. Madge is not strong enough to handle Johanna and Clove.

"Oh hello Gale. I missed you did you miss me?" Clove said while linking her arms with Gale.

"Get off me Clove. I don't appreciate what you are doing to Madge. Leave her alone."

"Come on Gale we are just being friendly with your new girl." Johanna said.

"I'd rather appreciate it if you don't bother her at all. I don't want you two getting near her. I swear Clove if you hurt her I won't hesitate to hurt you as well."

"No need to be scary. Like what Johanna said we are just being friendly. And by the way Gale it seems like you haven't told her about Enobaria."

Gale was speechless. He doesn't know how he will tell Madge about the very first girl he loved and her psychotic sister who's only good at ruining his life.

"Well Gale we have got to go. Remember if you're lonely just like before you can always call me." Clove said while smiling evilly at Madge.

"That will never happen again Clove." Gale said.

"Madge did they do something to you?"

"No, they just talked to me. They just told me about your previous relationships especially about Clove's sister Enobaria."

"Don't mind them, they just always cause trouble."

"Okay if you say so." Madge is not in the mood to talk about Gale's past relationship, yes she is worried about Clove could do and what happens between her and Gale, but that is not her main priority right now.

"Madge are you okay, you seem a little down, I told you don't mind those two."

"It's not them, I'm just tired. I think I'll just go home. Let's just talk tomorrow."

"Uh, okay. Be careful."

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

Gale is definitely worried about Madge. He is not sure if it is because of Clove or because of the results of her doctor's appointment. She hasn't said anything yet. He is sure she will say it eventually but he is worried that it is so bad she chose to keep it to herself, so he decided to go to her doctor and ask him.

"Hi I'm Finnick Odair, you are Gale Hawthorne right? how can I help you? You know I'm quite surprise to know that I actually have a male patient usually my patients are female. Wait don't tell me you are…"Finnick said while looking at Gale from head to toe. "You know if you are, it's okay, it's just you are good looking, well not as good looking as me."

"No I'm straight, I'm not here for an appointment I'm just going to ask you about one of your patients."_What is wrong with this guy. Yes he's good looking but his ego is so big I don't know how Madge manage to handle him._

"Don't worry I was just joking. No seriously men don't usually go to me. You know patient's files are confidential. I can't just tell you their diagnosis."

"Well it is important."

"Who is the patient?"

"Madge Undersee."

"Oh Madge, you see, if she chose not to tell you, I don't think I'm in the place to tell you her condition."

"Please, I'm begging you. A while ago at school, she is really down. I really want to help her, but I how can I help her if I don't know what is happening? I just love her so much I don't want her to suffer alone. You're married right? I'm sure you know what I feel."

"I completely understand. To tell you the truth my wife is suffering the same disease as Madge. Annie has been suffering it since last year."

"What is their disease?"

"Alzheimer's"

"Wait, that's impossible, they are too young to have that."

"They have a rare case. When I found out about it I couldn't believe it too. My Annie is too young to have it. At first it is really hard. She forgets things, there are times that she wasn't able to go to the bathroom alone. It's like you are dealing with a child sometimes. But the most painful is when she forgets who I am. I almost gave up. I don't what I am suppose to do. But you know what change that?"

"What?"

"When she woke up one day, and told me that she wants to do what we did on our first date. That made me cry she remembered our first date. The way she smiles, the way she caress me, she is still my Annie. And her sickness won't change that. It's hard yes, but I love her so much I don't care about it. Now tell me Gale, are you ready for this kind of responsibility. Are you willing to take care of Madge and not give up even though it is hard?"

"I promise you I will never leave Madge. I love her so much, no matter what happens I will always be with her."

**So what do you guys think? Next chapter Madge and Gale will talk about their secrets. We will know Gale's past relationship with Enobaria and Clove. And will Cato appear again? Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update been busy with my action research that is about the Hunger Games. Thank God I finished it. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Gale couldn't believe what he just found out about Madge's condition but just like what he promised to Finnick, he will never leave Madge. He has done so many mistakes when it comes to relationships; he loves Madge he doesn't want to ruin it. He knows he has to tell her about his history with Clove and Enobaria and all the other things he did. He doesn't want Clove to be the one to tell Madge, he will also tell Madge that he will never leave her even if she has Alzheimer's disease. He goes to Madge's house to talk.

"Hey Gale, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my girlfriend?"

"Of course you can, I'm just surprise." Madge is still a little down because of what she found out about her condition and her little confrontation with Clove didn't help her. Gale could see that Madge is not her usual bubbly self and he knows the reason.

"Madge actually we need to talk, it's about you and Clove."

"Oh okay, let's go to my room."

They go to Madge's room, Madge doesn't know why Gale wants to talk, and she suddenly got scared because she thinks Gale will break up with her since Clove is now here.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Madge sounded really nervous and Gale noticed it.

"First of all calm down Madge, I am not breaking up with you because Clove showed up, if that is what you are thinking."

"Oh, sorry I just thought…"

"No, I will never leave you to be with anybody else."

"Okay, so what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Since we've been together for months now, I think it's best if we don't keep any secrets from each other. I mean if you don't want to tell me everything, it's okay. But I just want to tell you my past, I want you to hear it from me and not form anybody else."

"I understand."

"Well Madge, do you want to tell me the truth about your condition?'

"What?"

"Your condition, you went to the doctor last week and you still haven't told me the results. Are you really okay?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you already know what my condition is?"

"Well…"

"You went to see Finnick, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Madge, it's just that when I saw you yesterday you were so down and I got really worried. I figure it might be because of the results of your check-up. I want to do everything I could possibly do so yes I went to Finnick to know what the result of your test is."

"I understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just got really scared because I don't know how are you going to handle something like that, my illness is very serious I know as time goes by it will be harder for me and for everyone around me. I don't want to burden you. And my confrontation with Clove yesterday didn't help either. After what she said I got scared, I thought you will leave me to be with her. All the things she said to me about you, I don't know if it is real or not."

"Don't worry Madge, like what I said I will never leave you to be with anyone else. As for what Clove said, that is my secret that I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"Well Clove is my ex-girlfriend's little sister Enobaria. Enobaria was my first girlfriend she was older than me and she was my first love."

"Wait, why are you using the past tense?"

"Because Enobaria is dead."

"Oh."

"Yes, so moving back. Enobaria was my first love. Thom kept telling me that it is not good to be with her because aside from the fact that she was older than me she was also madly in love with her ex-boyfriend Brutus. I didn't care about he said because I was young and I really love her. She kept telling me that she doesn't love her ex-boyfriend anymore and he is the one who kept on bothering her. Of course I believe her more than Thom. Then I met her family. She told me that Clove has a little crush on me but I didn't care because all I see is Enobaria. Then one day, I found out that Enobaria got into a car accident and she dies.

"Oh my God."

"Yes. And the worst thing is she was with Brutus."

"Oh Gale."

"I guess Thom has been right all along. I shouldn't have dated her."

"Gale you didn't know."

"Yeah."

"So is that all?"

"I had sex with Enobaria. She was my first."

"Oh."

"And…and I also had sex with Clove."

**Okay this is probably the shortest chapter in this story but geez it has a lot of drama. So how will Madge react to Gale's revelations? I got this idea from the anime Bokura ga Ita. So what do you guys think? Oh and next chapter Cato might show up. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for those who are still reading this, it means a lot to me. Major thanks to Osas1234 for reviewing every chapter of all of my works, you rock. **

Madge didn't respond after what Gale had just said to her. She understands why he had sex with Enobaria but she couldn't comprehend why he did it with Clove.

"Madge please say something."

"You're kidding right. You really didn't have sex with Clove, right?"

"Madge, I did." Gale said in a whisper.

"Why? Did the two of you also dated?"

"No, we never dated."

"Then why?"

"It was after I found out that Enobaria was with Brutus. I was upset and I didn't know what I should do. I am so angry when I found out that Enobaria was cheating on me."

"You had sex with her because you're upset?"

"Madge I'm sorry, but it's all in the past. I will never do something like that again."

"Gale can you please leave, I need to be alone. I just found out that I have Alzheimer's and now you are bombarding with your past, I think I need to process all this."

"Fine Madge. I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

Gale left Madge alone and she started crying. It's hard for her to accept everything, one day Gale and she are happy and the next day everything seems to fall apart. She knows that Gale's relationship with Clove is in the past but she can't help but feel jealous. She feels trapped in her room so she decided to leave the house. Madge just kept walking with no destination in mind, her mind is filled with her problems, and suddenly she stopped. She started to look around her and get confused; she couldn't remember why she is outside.

"Miss, are you okay?" A boy who is passing saw her.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You look really pale."

"Am I?

"Yes, come on, where is your house I'll help you get home."

"I don't know."

"What?"

"Excuse me, what is going on? Madge, is that you?"

"Cato! You're here."

"You know her?" The boy asked.

"Yes, don't worry I'll take her, thank you for your concern."

"You're welcome."

"Cato, I'm so glad you're here."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Madge I want to apologize for what I did to you. Can we go back to the way we were two years ago?"

"Cato I don't understand you, why are you apologizing to me? And two years ago? What are you talking about? We haven't even met two years ago."

"Madge what are you talking about?"

"Madge is that you? Cato, what the hell are you doing with Madge?"

"Katniss, why are you yelling at my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Madge what are you talking about?"

"Come on, I told you last week that Cato and I started dating."

"What? Cato what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. I just helped her and then she started talking like this, it's as if she only remembers what happened last year."

"Guys what are you talking about?"

"Madge come on, let's get you home."

"Okay, bye Cato."

Katniss literally drag Madge away from Cato, she doesn't understand why Madge is acting this way. She also saw that Cato seemed confuse by Madge's behavior. She then remembers Madge's tendency to forget things, but this is too much. And then while they are walking Madge suddenly stopped.

"Katniss? Why are you here? Since when did you got here?"

"Huh? Madge I've been here for quite some time, don't you remember? I dragged you away from Cato."

"Cato? Why will I be with Cato?"

"Madge are you okay?"

"Yeah, well not so much."

"What happened?"

"Well, Gale and I were having a conversation and he told me about his previous relationships and then I told him to go."

"Madge I think it's better if you go home, you must be stressed. You should rest."

"Okay."

* * *

Katniss called Peeta, Gale, Delly and Thoms and asked them to meet at her house. She is really worried about Madge and she knows Gale knows about something. As her friend she wants to help Madge in any way possible.

"Hey Katniss, why did call us?" Thom asked.

"Wait, are we all here?" Katniss said instead of answering Thom's question.

"Well Madge is the only one missing." Delly answered.

"She's not going to be here because I didn't call her."

"Why is that?" Peeta asked.

"Are we going to plan a surprise for Madge?" Thom asked.

"No, this is something that concerns Madge but it is a serious matter and I know for a fact that Gale knows something."

All four of them looked at Gale, Peeta, Thom and Delly are confused, they don't know what is happening. Katniss is always serious but she was never _this_ serious before.

Gale sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know what happened after you leave Madge's house?"

"Hey how did you know about our conversation? Did Madge tell you?"

"We both know that Madge will never do that. To answer your question, I saw Madge near the park and do you know who she with?"

"Who?"

"Cato!"

"What is that bastard doing talking with Madge?" Peeta asked. He, Delly and Thom are confused on what is happening but once Katniss mentioned Cato's name he became furious.

"Calm down Peeta, just listen okay. So I saw her with Cato and when I started yelling at Cato, do you know what Madge said? She asked me why I was yelling to her boyfriend. And then she told me that she and Cato just started dating last week. Cato told me that Madge is talking as if her mind is when we were in middle school. For the past few weeks Delly and I noticed that Madge is getting forgetful but what happened a while ago was something serious, so tell us Gale what is going on?"

"I don't think I should be the one telling you guys this."

"We are her friends we deserve to know what is happening on Madge."

"She has Alzheimer's Disease. I talked to her doctor and he told me that she has a rare case of Alzheimer's."

"That is not true." Katniss said in a whisper, she couldn't believe that her friend, sweet, kind Madge is dealing with such a disease.

**Okay what do you guys think? Next chapter will be another confrontation between Clove and Madge. Also, someone will celebrate his/her birthday and Madge's parents will find out about her condition. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. By the way, thanks to the readers of this story. I am very grateful to you guys. So here's the new chapter.**

The next day, after Katniss, Peeta, Delly and Thom found out Madge's true condition, everything seems wrong. They don't know how they will act around Madge.

"Guys, we can't act like this around Madge. She will feel bad if she found out that we're sad because of her." Delly said.

"We know Delly, it's just really hard to accept that one of our friends is suffering from Alzheimer's disease." Peeta said.

"But Delly is right Peeta, we'll only make Madge feel bad if we show her how sad we are. We must help her to get through this. I know Gale will never give up on Madge, he also needs our support." Thom said.

"Okay so what now? Are we going to tell Madge that we know her condition?"Katniss asked.

"I think it's only appropriate for us to tell her that we already know, but we must tell her that nothing's gonna change."Peeta said.

Madge arrived, Gale is not with her. They haven't talked yet ever since Gale told her about Enobaria and Clove.

"Hey, you guys are early. Thom what are you doing here? Your classroom is upstairs."

"Well…you see.."Thom can't think of an answer, he's not sure if he should tell Madge that they already know her condition.

"Thom is here because we are planning for Katniss' birthday." Dell said helping Thom.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. I have an idea, since my house is bigger why don't we just celebrate it there."

"Thanks Madge, that would be nice. By the way, where is Gale?"Katniss said.

"Well, we had a little argument, I forgot what it's about, but don't worry we'll fix it."

Then suddenly Clove and Johanna entered the room.

"Hey Madgie, heard you and my boy Gale are fighting. Trouble in paradise?" Clove said.

Madge just stared at Clove, she is confused. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Okay Princess, stop playing with us, you know who we are." Johanna said angrily.

"Seriously I don't know who you two are."

"Who the hell are you two and why are you bugging Madge? She said she doesn't know you so get lost." Katniss said, she doesn't know who these two are but they are bugging Madge. With all the stress they are having drama is the last thing they need.

"What is going on here? Clove how many times do I have to tell you to stop bugging Madge?" Gale said, he just entered the room.

"Oh hello Galey, your girlfriend is acting crazy, she is pretending that she doesn't know us." Clove said.

"Do not call Madge crazy and I swear if I ever see you talk to her again, you really are gonna get it. I don't care if you're a girl but if you hurt Madge, you'll wish you never came back here."

"So threatening me now? Let's see how long you are going to stay with that crazy girl." Clove said and she left the room with Johanna following her.

"Madge are you okay, did they hurt you?" Gale asked, concern is obvious in his eyes.

"Don't worry Katniss and the others are here. Gale do you know that girl?"

"Don't mind her. She's not worth your time. By the way I'm sorry, please forgive me for the things that I have done in the past."

"You know what let's just forget about our fight, besides I can't seem to remember why we fight in the first place."

"Okay thank you Madge."

"On a lighter note, we are planning Katniss' birthday party, we are going to celebrate it in our house."

"That's great Madge but we have to continue this later, Thom and I have to go to class."

"Okay, see you later."

"Gale wait, do you think we should tell Madge that we already know her condition."

"I think you should tell her, if she got upset, tell her to blame because I'm the one who told you guys about it."

"Don't worry, Madge won't be mad."

Once Gale and Thom left, Katniss, Peeta and Delly all go to Madge to tell her what they already know.

"Madge, we have something to tell you." Peeta started.

"You guys already know about my condition. I noticed it when I entered the room, I may be forgetful but I am still perceptive besides you might think it strange why I can't remember the girls who entered the room a while ago."

"Madge we are so sorry." Delly said, she has tears in her eyes.

"Come on, I know Gale will tell you guys sooner or later, I'm actually glad that I am not the one who'll break the news to you guys."

"But you must remember Madge, nothing will change." Katniss said.

"I know, that's why I'm grateful. Now that we have that issue covered, it's time to plan for your birthday."

* * *

After school, Madge and Gale agreed that they will go to Finnick's office so that Madge could have another check-up. Madge is waiting for Gale at the gate when Cato suddenly appeared.

"Hey Madge, how are you?"

"Cato? What are you doing here? You know that I don't want to talk to you again after what you have done to me."

"Madge yesterday you were acting weird, you said that I am still your boyfriend. Madge I came here because I want to start over. I know I've been a jerk to you but I regret all my actions in the past. I want to be with you again."

"Cato you know that I am with Gale now, I don't know what you're talking about so please just leave me alone. Gale will arrive soon and I don't want to see you two fight so please just go."

"Fine, I'll go, but I will never give up Madge, remember that."

* * *

Gale and Madge arrived at Finnick's office. Madge didn't tell Gale about the incident with Cato, she doesn't want him to get angry.

"Hey Madge and Gale, how are you two?"

"We're good, I just want to have another check-up. And besides can't we visit our friend?"

"You're right, nice timing by the way, my wife is here."

"That's great we would love to meet her."

Finnick's wife, Annie, entered the office. She has long brown hair and green eyes, she is really pretty.

"Annie, this is my patient Madge and her boyfriend Gale."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Annie, Finnick's wife. Do you guys want some coffee?"

"Sure."

"You told me that Annie has the same condition as Madge, she seems okay."

"Well, she is having a good day, like what I have told you sometimes she could remember things, but the times that she forgets is the one that is more often. She's in my office right now because her mom is on vacation, no one will watch her."

"So that's how I'm going to be in the future? Someone have to watch for me."

"Yes, because you might get lost or you might need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh okay."

"Here you go." Annie said while serving the coffee to Madge and Gale. "Finnick I'll just go outside."

"Okay, but ask Cecilia to go with you and do not go too far."

"Okay thanks, I love you."

"I love you too."

Annie left Finnick's office. Gale and Madge took a sip of their coffee, and they both look at each other.

"Let me guess, one is too sweet while the other one is too bitter."

"So she forgets this kind of things as well."

"Yes Madge, that is also the reason why I asked her to go with Cecilia because she might get lost. Same thing could happen to you. That is why I am suggesting, that you should stop going to school."

"But why? I'm still capable of going to school."

"Yes, but it is safer if there is someone who will watch you. I know Gale can't do that. I know you're thinking that you'll be a burden but that's what this disease do. You'll be dependent to someone. Madge I'm only saying this because I care about you. I'm only thinking about your welfare."

"Okay I understand. Thank you Finnick."

* * *

Gale and Madge left Finnick's office. Madge is still sad because of what Finnick said. She doesn't want to burden anyone, especially her parents.

"Hey listen to me, whatever happens, I'll always be with you."

"But I can't be a burden to anyone."

"Don't ever think that you'll be a burden, okay. We all love you, we'll be with every step of the way. We'll help you no matter what."

"Thank you Gale."

"Now, all you have think about is Katniss' birthday, I know you don't want to celebrate her birthday with a frown."

**Please don't be mad, I know this is sort of a filler chapter and I said that there will be a celebration and Madge's parents will found out her condition but change of plans. Don't worry, next chapter will be the party. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay sorry for the wait. Lots of things to do with school and at home but I'm back. So without further ado here's the new chapter.**

Everyone is busy with the preparation for the celebration of Katniss' birthday. Peeta is busy baking the cake, while Delly and Thom are helping him. Katniss was forced to stay at home so she won't see the surprise of her friends. Madge is busy preparing things in her house. After hearing Finnick's suggestion for her to stay at home, busying herself with Katniss' birthday is a good way to release all of her stress.

While arranging the food, someone rang the doorbell. Madge answered the door and was surprised to see Cato.

"Hey Cato, what are you doing here?"

"Are you busy? I just want to talk to you."

"Sure, come in."

Cato saw the food and some decorations in the house. "So is there a celebration or something?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

Cato is confused as to why is Madge always acting as if she's forgetting something.

"Well, I want to talk to you about what happened the other day. I know you have a boyfriend…"

"But Cato, you are my boyfriend. What are you talking about? Wait… are you dumping me?"

"What? Madge what are you talking about? We broke up last year. You're boyfriend is not me, it's someone from your school. Gale."

Suddenly the door opens and reveals Gale. After seeing Cato, he became furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gale asked angrily. He really wants to punch Cato right now but he doesn't want to scare Madge.

"Who are you? Why did you just enter my house without knocking?" Madge asked while hiding behind Cato.

"Look man, I don't know what's going on but I just came here to talk to Madge but then she started acting weird. I don't know why she's acting as if she doesn't know you."

Gale couldn't help it anymore. He punched Cato in the face. Gale dragged Cato outside Madge's house and they started fighting.

"Hey it's not my fault that she wants to be with me again. She's tired of you, that's why she wants to be with me like before."

Gale didn't answer Cato, he just continued punching him. Katniss, Peeta, Delly and Thom all arrived at Madge's house and they all saw the fight. Thom and Peeta intervened. They didn't notice that Madge fainted on the doorstep. Once Gale saw her, he carried her to her room. Mr. and Mrs. Undersee also went back to their house when they heard what happened.

"I don't care about the little fight that you had with Cato, all I want to know is what's wrong with my daughter. I'm sure you know." Mr. Undersee is trying to be calm, he was furious after knowing that Gale and Cato fight outside of his house but he's more concerned with Madge's well-being.

"Mr. Undersee the truth is…" Katniss tried to intervene but Mr. Undersee stopped her.

"Katniss I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Gale."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Mr. Undersee, the truth is…Madge is suffering from Alzheimer's disease. Her doctor, Finnick Odair, said that it's hereditary, so she must've inherited it."

Mrs. Undersee started crying, she couldn't believe that her only daughter is suffering from such a disease. She's way too young to handle all this.

"Well Gale, I know that you love Madge, and you've done a terrific job taking care of her. But I think it's best if you break up with her. We don't want to burden you and I'm sure Madge won't like it either."

"I'm not breaking up with her. I love your daughter. I know it's going to be hard but I'm ready."

"Gale, you're still young. We don't want you to lose focus with your studies because of Madge. You're a senior next year you'll be in college. You should focus your mind there. We'll take care of Madge."

"No."

"My mother had Alzheimer's, like you said it runs in the family. She seems okay now but soon she won't be able to control her bladder. And as time goes by it will be a lot worse. You can't handle that."

"Please, don't say that."

"It's the truth Gale. I know you care for Madge but I don't want you to suffer."

"She's my girlfriend and I'm not leaving her. I know we're not yet married or anything but I will take care of her no matter what happens."

Madge stepped outside of her room. She saw her parents and everybody else. She's confused as to why everyone looks so sad.

"Madge, are you okay?" Katniss asked. She's very worried about Madge's health that she forgot about her own party.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on? Why is it that everyone looks so sad? It's your party after all." Then Madge started urinating. Gale run to her quickly and bring her back to her room.

"Gale, are you okay? What's wrong with everyone? Why are my parents here?"

"Ssshh. its okay don't worry." Gale said, he grabbed a rug and wiped Madge's urine.

Madge saw Gale's bruised which he got from his fight with Cato.

"What happened to your face? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, okay. how about you are you okay?"

"Why does everyone kept on asking me that? I should go outside, I think I ruined Katniss' party."

"Don't worry about it, she understands. We'll celebrate her birthday another day."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Gale is trying really hard to control his tears. He needs to be strong for Madge. He'll prove to her father that he can take care of her. "Madge, remember I will never leave you. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side. I love you."

"I love you too."

**So what do you guys think? Please review. Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! First of all I want to apologize for being MIA for like two months been super busy with school and family. It also seems that I had some writer's block and I lack inspiration, but don't worry because now I'm back so please forgive me. So here's the new chapter, by the way I'll apologize in advance because you might hate me even more because of this chapter. Please review.**

Madge stopped going to school, her mother also chose to just stay at home so that she could look after Madge. Mrs. Undersee noticed that Madge is getting worse because there are times that she forgot even her own mother. It breaks her heart to see her daughter suffering because of this disease. She also thankful because her daughter's friends didn't leave her even with her condition. She is most grateful to Gale because he never stopped loving her daughter even though he could find someone else.

Someone knocked at the door and Mrs. Undersee is sure that it is Gale since school is over.

"Hello Gale, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Madge okay?"

"Yes, she is, she's in her room although when I went there I saw that she is sleeping."

"It's okay, I'll just wait till she wakes up."

"Good, because I also want to talk to you, let's go the living room."

Gale followed Mrs. Undersee to the living room, this will be the first time he will talk to her alone.

"Gale, first of all I want to thank you for not living Madge even after knowing what her condition is."

"Mrs. Undersee you don't have to thank me, like what I said before I will never leave her. I'll take care of her."

"I know, that's why I am really grateful that my daughter found someone like you. But Gale I just want to tell you that things will be harder and I want you to know that if you think you can't handle it anymore you can let her go, we will not judge you. You are young, you shouldn't be dealing with this kind of things."

"But I already told you I will not leave her."

"I know, what I'm saying is, whatever your decision will be, we won't judge you."

"Okay I understand."

"Good. Now I think you should go to her room, I think she's awake now."

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Undersee."

Gale went to Madge's room. Mrs. Undersee was right, Madge is already awake, when she saw she smiled at him. When Gale saw her smile, he remembered the first time he saw her. Right now in her room she seems normal, but he knows that she isn't because of her condition.

"Hey, how's school?"

"School is school. How are you?"

"Good, little bored, but it's okay Mom kept me company."

"I'm sure she did. Want something to do?"

"I want to play the piano."

"Sure, I've always wanted to hear you play."

Madge and Gale went to the living room where the piano is placed. Gale watched Madge play the piano. While watching her he couldn't help but fell in love with her even more. The words of Mrs. Undersee are still in his head, but he tried to ignore because he wants to cherish every moment he has with Madge. He knows that as time goes by things will get harder, but he will not give up. He will never leave Madge.

Madge finished playing the piano. "So what do you think?"

"You really are amazing."

Madge blushed at his comment. "It's late I think you should go."

"Yeah, I should. I'll come tomorrow."

"Okay."

Gale is on his way to the door when he heard Madge.

"Cato."

Gale froze on his spot when he heard what Madge called her, he just look at her and he sees her smiling.

"I love you."

Gale could only nod; he doesn't know what to say to her. Once outside of her house, Gale broke down. He knows that it's not Madge fault and it's not her intention to break his heart but it still hurts him that she is starting to forget him.

Madge went back to her room. While on her room she looks at the album that Katniss made her. The album is full of pictures of them in their first year of high school. Madge smiled while looking at the pictures. She then stopped at the picture that was taken during their acquaintance party. All six of them look so happy. Madge saw a picture of her and a guy, below the picture is _Madge and Gale_. Madge stared at the picture and then all memories of her and Gale flooded her mind. She also remembered that she called him Cato a while ago. Madge broke down and cry.

The next day Gale went to see Madge again. Once again Mrs. Undersee was the one who welcomed him, however Mrs. Undersee looks like she has been crying.

"Mrs. Undersee, are you okay. Did something happen to Madge?"

"Gale, Madge is okay but she's not here anymore."

"What do you mean she's not here anymore?"

"Madge told her father last night that she doesn't want to be a burden anymore, she asked him to put her in a facility where they took care of people with Alzheimer's."

"Why did you agree to this? Tell me the name of the facility. I have to see her."

"Gale, we didn't want her to go but Madge insisted. She also told us not to tell you where she is. She asked me to give this to you." Mrs. Undersee gave Gale a letter. "I'm really sorry Gale."

Gale went home and went straight to his room. He wants to be alone while reading Madge's letter.

_Gale,_

_First of all I want to apologize to you. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know how you will forgive me but I'm sorry, I never meant to break your heart. I never wanted to see you crying or in pain. All I ever wanted is to make you happy, but all I've done is put you in misery. Gale, I love you so much, Gale. Please don't get me wrong. You're the only one I love. I only think of you. If I could I will show you my heart to prove how much I love you. I, Madge Undersee, love you Gale Hawthorne. I don't want to forget that and I must not. I'm afraid that my memory will leave me again before I tell you everything I have to say. I love you and I'm sorry. I met you because I'm forgetful. I leave you because I'm forgetful. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm very thankful to God for sending you to me. I may not remember you but you will always be a part of me and nothing will change that. I love you. _

_Madge_

Tears fell on Gale's eyes while reading the letter. He always knew that he will never leave Madge but he never expected that Madge will be the one who will leave him.

**Please don't hate me. What do you think? Some parts of the letter were from the movie A Moment to Remember. By the way, this is story is getting near to its end. Probably 2-3 chapters more. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again I apologize for not updating, been very busy and I really don't know what will happen next to the story, so I looked for some inspiration. To Osas1234 and ****tjtreader thanks for reviewing the last chapter. And also don't worry, I'm a believer of happy endings and Madge and Gale will get the happy ending that they deserve. **

Gale still can't believe that Madge left him. He knew that he'll always fight for her and he never thought of her as a burden. Finnick told him that it will be hard but now Gale thinks that Madge being far away is harder. Hazelle is worried about his son. She knows how much Gale and Madge love each other and now that they are so far away from each other, she knows that its killing both of them.

"Gale." Hazelle said in a motherly tone.

"Ma, am I bad person?"

"Of course not Gale. You are an amazing son, brother, friend and lover. Everyone who knows you knows how good of a person you are."

"But why is it that I felt like every single thing that I cared about is leaving me?"

"Rory, Vick, Posy and I are still here. Your friends are still here. And we won't leave you. Madge also didn't leave you. She was just thinking what's best for you. She loves you so much she doesn't want you to suffer. You are important to her just as much as she is important to you. She may not remember you sometimes but in her heart she cares about you."

"But if she really loves me she won't leave me. we promised that we will face this together. She left because she thinks she's a burden but she's not."

"That's the proof of her love. With her feelings and her disease she became confused. Because of her disease she felt like she's a burden and she didn't want the people she loves to face the hardships of taking care of her. Madge chose the obvious choice; she didn't want to be a burden so she left. She's also hurt by her decision. Leaving the people she loves is not an easy thing to do. You're not the only one she left Gale, she also left her parents and friends. Gale you have to understand her decision and also you've got to stop blaming yourself none of this is your fault. Madge won't be happy if she finds out that you're acting this way."

"Thanks Ma. Why is it that you always know what to say? Gale said with a hint of smile. His mom is right, Madge will not be happy if he kept on blaming himself. He still loves Madge and nothing will change that. Together or not, Madge will always be in his heart.

* * *

Gale is back to school. he is trying to move on but Madge's absence is really hard to ignore. Their friends are also a little bit down because Madge is not there anymore. But they all try to move on because they know Madge will be sad if she finds out that her friends are sad because of her. While putting his things in his locker someone approach Gale.

"Hey Gale, heard that Barbie is not here in school anymore. Heard she's in some kind of facility. What happened? She crazy or something." Clove said obviously enjoying the fact that Madge is not in the school anymore.

"The only crazy here is you and your sidekick. Where do you even get that news from?" Gale said angrily. He didn't know how in the world Clove found out about Madge being in the facility. Madge's parents made sure that the school won't tell her real condition.

"Glimmer told me. You know she's also pissed at little Miss Perfect because her boyfriend is still not over Barbie. You know I always she's crazy, with the way she acts pretending to forget things. Didn't know you had a thing for crazy chicks."

"If Madge is crazy then what are you? A lunatic? If I hear you say things against Madge I swear I might forget that you're a girl."

"Oooh, I really like it when you're angry, really sexy. You know if you want to forget all you need is to call me. just like what happen with Enobaria. You know that I'm always here for you."

Gale walked away from Clove. He doesn't want to listen to her anymore. What happened between them before is a mistake. He may be mad at Clove but he doesn't want to use her just like before. She doesn't deserve it.

* * *

School is finish and Gale is on his way to the gate when he saw the last person he wants to see. Cato. He just hopes that Cato won't see him but luck is not on his side because Cato called him.

"Gale, been waiting for you."

"If you're here to fight I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was just in a bad mood."

"Don't worry I understand and I am not here to fight. I'm actually here because I have news about Madge."

"What?" Gale is surprised to hear Madge's name again especially coming from Cato. "If you're just playing with me you better stop. I don't know what I'll do to you if I found out that you're just lying."

"I'm not lying. Madge is in a facility right?" Gale nodded. "Well my aunt works in the facility where Madge is in. she remembered Madge because she knew we dated before. So she told me about it. She's in a facility in district 2."

"Why are you telling me this? I know that you still have feelings for Madge and you were planning to break us up so why tell me where she is?"

"Because I care about Madge. I know totally not in my character but I cared for her, what I did to her is wrong and I still regret it. Bur I know Madge loves you. The only think I could do to her now is to help you find her."

"Okay thanks Cato. I appreciate it, really I mean it."

"You're welcome. Now go get her."

* * *

Gale told his mom that he is going to district 2 to see Madge. Hazelle didn't stop him because she knows she won't be able to. She's glad to see his son happy again.

Gale went to the facility in District 2, he met Cato's aunt. Cato told her about Gale and she showed him to Madge. He is really excited to see Madge, to talk to her to hold her. When he saw Madge, his heart skipped a beat. She is still the same Madge, with her golden hair and blue eyes. Still beautiful, you wouldn't know that she is sick. When she turned around she saw Gale, and that is when Gale's world shattered. She smiled at him, the smile that once made him fall in love with her. Her smile that brightens his day. But now, her smile broke his heart because the smile that she gave to him is the smile that someone gives to a total stranger.

**Please don't hate me. This is not the end. Gadge till the end. Please tell me your thoughts. Criticism, suggestions, opinions, just tell me. Thanks **


End file.
